Teasing Desires
by Tokidoki-akamari
Summary: Ciel, will try to tease sebastian, sebastian will know what ciel wants, what will happen? Yaoi, Lemons, shonen ai. Disclaimer : i do not own kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
**_Ciel woke up after a very annoying dream, it was so annoying that he he was muttering in his sleep, and when he woke up he shook his head tears in his eyes trying to get his mind off of it, first he dreamt about Alois and Claude trying to steal his body and soul away from Sebastian, While Sebastian was fighting so hard trying to get his Bocchan back, Then afterwards he dreamt about the night their mansion got burnt , watching his own father getting eaten by the deadly flames ,reaching his hand out__calling for his father but it was too late, he was already eaten by the dazzling flames, burnt in ashes._

Ciel stared at his bedroom window, flashbacks from the dream are still in his head, The look of sadness on his face can be noticed, tears are still in his eyes falling from his cheeks, he sighed, trying to forget about it,he then noticed that it was only 5 am, he tried to get himself back to sleep again but he couldn't, he wi shed someone was beside him to comfort him, so he slammed his head on the pillow, sighing , looking at the ceiling, Thoughts are flowing on his mind, what if Sebastian didn't want his soul?.. will he really fight another demon for it? is his soul so much worthy for a demon to fight another demon? or will he ever betray the contract between them and leave him someday? He wished Sebastian was here to give him all the answers he needed, he needed to be relieved from all these troubling questions.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, as if Sebastian read Ciel's mind, With a gentle smile on Sebastian's beautiful face " Good morning, Bocchan" he greeted his master, Ciel didn't reply, he nodded with a light smile The look of sadness can be seen clearly on his face.

"May i ask, if there anything troubling you, Bocchan?" Looking directly in Ciel's eyes, Sebastian's eyes were concerned, but he managed to keep that sweet gentle smile on his face.

"I've been up since 5 am, and i wanted to..." Ciel was confused whether to tell his butler what was on his mind, and ask him all these confusing questions that were troubling him " I had a very annoying dream and i wanted to ask you some questions"..."You won't lie to me, right?"  
Sebastian Half-bowed looking into ciel's eyes he is now even more concerned " Of course Bocchan i never lie especially to you , You can ask me whatever you wish"..

"Then, i've been wondering if my soul is good enough for you that if anything happened to me, you'd fight for it"  
Sebastian chuckled, surprised by the sudden questions, and with his master concern, was he having a moment of weakness with his butlet? he wondered. " Yes, my lord, it is worth dying for too, i've never wanted to devour any soul as much as i want to devour yours" His eyes can be seen clearly glowing brightly and the smile turned to a smirk as he stood straight trying to keep a serious look on his face, Ciel was relieved by his butler answer, though he took the last part of sebastian's sentence as a joke, He got off his bed, walked around sebastian in a teasing way " And what's making you wanting to devour me so much, Your eyes.. i could see them glowing Sebastian"

Sebastian, not showing any expression on his face ( trying as much as he can to hide his obvious feelings towards his master) Though he was a little bit smirking with confidence " The answer of that will be, it is the first time in eternity that i had feelings for a human being.." He sighed titling his hair back " and that is why i want to devour every little peace of yoru soul, Ciel"

Ciel's eyes widened, "How dare such a low ranked butler call me by my name?" He gasped. and before ciel could scold his butler,Sebastian realised his huge mistake "My apologies, i meant, Bocchan" Sebastian quickly dressed ciel, without looking at his face, ciel was watching every move sebastian made, he was shocked, " a demon has feelings for me?" he murrmered to himself.

Sebastian then stood straight " I'll be preparing your schedule And breakfast for today, i'll bring them into your studying room Bocchan, Now if you'll excuse me"  
Sebastian turned his back and made his way out of the room.

_**So this was the first chapter how did you find it?:D more is coming :333 Things are about to **__**get interesting from here :D, Warning Lemon and lots of it xDD  
**__**  
**__**Sebastian : i'm starting to like this story  
Ciel: ._. you're a perverted sebastian  
Me: -giggles- You'll be the perverted one ciel  
Ciel : oh shut up you're ruining it.  
Sebastian: Oh darn it.  
me : such a cute couple :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
While ciel was reading the newspaper in the studying room the thought of Sebastian telling him a bout his feelings never left his mind, "am i that precious for a demon to have feelings for me?" He muttered, wonderingif sebastian was sexually attracted to him too, Omg, what if he is? It's not like Ciel isn't attracted to Sebastian, he just had to keep his dominant self, or else, he'll injure his pride, Ciel needed to know what kind of feelings Sebastian had for him, And decided that he's gonna find out pretty soon on his own.

Sebastian came in, with the tea set and a peace of tarte, he placed it on the Studying table infront of ciel, Again with this gentle smile on his face, He bowed " Today's breakfast is French green tea with apple tarte, Also you have an appointment with Alois in the afternoon" Ciel looked annoyed "Tch.." He sighed angrily, He didn't like Alois much, Of course Sebastian was aware of that, But he asked anyways " Is there anything annoying you Bocchan?" Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, slamming his hand on the table " can't we re-schedule this appointment tomorrow or any other day"

"I'm afraid we can't Bocchan, it's already re-scheduled because you didn't want to attent it last time, and it'll be rude of us to do it again"

"I just Hate Alois, He's pretty clingy and he always try to seduce me as if i'm a puppet or something" Ciel looked very pissed, But then he thought about it for a while, and smirked mischvievously , Sebastian noticed the smirk on his master's face and chuckled " You seem rather pleased now Bocchan" Ciel got off his chair, walked calmly towards sebastian, who was standing straight his eyes following his master, Ciel still had that smirk on his face he is now standing infront of sebastian, suddenly he grabbed him by his tie and looked in his eyes licking his lower lip, Sebastian eyes were glowing brightly "I order you, to kiss me Sebastian"Sebastian followed his master's order, he Let his soft lips meets ciel's lips soft and tender kisses are placed on the boy's young mouth ciel was giving in, he was aroused by the sweet taste of sebastian's lips, he wanted more, so much more of sebastian, The kiss went deep and rough, Ciel was just about to give in to Sebastian who was enjoying every minute of it, But he pushed Sebastian away '' if you managed to keep him away from me tonight ..." He licked Sebsatian's jaw staring in his eyes " I'll be rewarding you Sebastian"

Sebastian Chuckled, he tried to keep his calm attitude but he couldn't help it, he wanted ,more of ciel, This wasn't enough, he stood up, smiled " Of course, My lord" Then left the room Confused.

Sebastian walked all the way to his room, shut the door quickly and rested his head on the door, Thinking about what his master just ordered him to do, " Could it be that ciel had feelings for me too?, although could it be that he wanted more of me?" he murrmered to himself, confused, Also pleased, if it was for him he'd have fucked ciel so hard he wouldn't be able to sit for a week, but he was shocked, he loved ciel in every possible way, he fantasized about him , His white pure skin rubbing against his, His little mouth moaning sebastian's name out loud, all of that, made sebastian wanting ciel even more, He will just wait for his reward tonight and try to keep his calm infront of his master.

Sebastian headed to ciel's bedroom with new ironed clothes , he Undressed him, Then dressed him back then they both headed to Alois' mansion.

_**ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?:O**_ _**it's what we've all been waiting for ! Finally. i can't wait to see what happened though i'm the one writing but i am having too much nosebleeds xD**_

Ciel: Why am i the perverted one here?  
Sebastian: But .. You're hot like that ciel.  
Me: Oh c'mon ciel we all know you want to get in sebastian's pants- giggles-  
Ciel: NEVER.  
Sebastian : whatever you say -coughs- i win  
Ciel : damn you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
It was so silent on their way to Alois mansion, That you can almost hear sebastian and ciel's breath, each one of them was taken by his own thoughts of what 's gonna happen tonight, Ciel was irritated because he's gonna see Alois, But in the same time he was excited, If Alois tried to seduce him , he'll take advatnage of it, he wants to tease sebastian to the fulliest, and see how his face expressions will be, Oh how much he loved teasing him, he was now fully aware that he was attracted to his butler and he even began to think about him in so many innapropriate ways, he wanted him, he wanted to touch him he couldn't wait, But he also can't be weak infront of him, if he wants sebastian's body he has to be in charge and dominant too, in order not to lose his pride, He's gonna make sebastian beg for it, and call his name ou t loud, But he doesn't know what's going on his butler's mind, and that was driving him crazy,

"It's not fair that he can read my mind and i can't..ugh" he muttered to himself angrily, shooking his head  
" Excuse me Bocchan, Were you saying anything just now?" Sebastian asked, with a calm expression on his face  
"No, nevermind about it" Ciel stared to the window tried to hide his face with embarrassment, he didn't want to be seen by his butler's blushing  
" Hey sebastian, what's going on your mind right now?' still hiding his face away from sebastian, Sebastian gazed at him, with a mischievous smirk on his face  
" I was just thinking about the kiss you gave me earlier today Bocchan, was there any reason in particular for you to do so?" Ciel gasped, he looked at sebastian and raised an eyebrow , his blushed were obviously seen  
" I did it, because i felt like it, i was bored..Besdies i knew you wanted it or it could be that you didn't like me kissing you, sebastian? " Before Sebastian Could reply, They have finally arrived at the mansion, Quickly sebastian stood up opening up the cart's door for his master, Bowing slightly with a smile on his face, Ciel was clearly pissed that he didn't get his answer from his butler but tried to keep calm and cool.

"Oh well well, look who's finally came, i thought you would ditch today's appointment too Ciel, But gladly you came " Alois was runinng playfully towards ciel, winking at him, Then he grabbed his hand, ciel looked back at him and he was really irritated but kept a smirk on his face " Of course Alois, i wouldn't miss an appointment with you on any chance" Sebastian was surprised with his master's words and narrowed his eyes, luckily ciel couldn't see him because he was standing behind him, Sebastian also noticed that claude wasn't there, Fortunately he sighed in relief.

"Your butler looks so irritated Ciel, you should teach him some manners, He can't have this look on his face around me" Sebastian chuckled, and Ciel turned back Gazing at him with the tip of his eye,  
" oh don't mind him, he just had a very busy day, So many things are going inside the mansion that he has to take care of , you know" Ciel then smiled at sebastian, and sebastian kept a blank expression on his face,  
" Oh well whatever, it's not like i care about sebastian anyways" Alois said that to ciel, rolling his eyes to give the expression that he didn't care.  
" How rude of me to keep you waiting outside the mansion like that, You shall come in with me.." He then grabed ciel's hand and walked with him playfully inside the mansion  
" As you noticed Claude isn't here today i gave him a vacation .. "Alois winked at Ciel then continued " So i didn't cook anything really, which means we're gonna spend the night in the living room just chit-chatting "Alois then giggled

" Gosh he was worse than elizabeth" Ciel thought, he can swear that he can see sebastian's eyes gazzing at him behind his back it was in the air,  
" Sebastian, Go make us some tea and bring me something sweet"

" Yes, my lord" sebastian obyed his master's order and went to prepare tea,  
While they arrived at the living room, It was spacious, with so many couches, Ciel just sat on one of the couches and of course, Alois sat next to him

" So i've been concerned, Sebastian doesn't look like himself today.. i wonder why, did something happen between you two? i know you two are very close so i just wondered " Alois asked Playing with his hair while he was sitting crossing his leg over his knee,

'' It's maybe because i kissed him" Ciel answered Coldly sighing while on the other hand Alois gasped in shock But it suddenly turned to a mischievous smirk while he was stil lplaying with his hair  
" Oh ciel, i didn't know you had such a naughty side in you, and with whom? with sebastian too"Ciel frowned, he didn't like the way Alois talked about Sebastian, he was a demon who shouldn' t be flattered indeed, But he was so much better than ALois himself Of course,  
" I did it because i felt like it, he is my butler and we have a contract, i can do anything, and order him to do anything" Alois noticed the change in ciel's tone

" Well he can't be more attractive than me, when it comes to these stuff noone can be as sexier as i am even if i am a demon" Alois smirked mischievously, then he started to run his finger down on ciel's thighs slowly approaching him that his lips almost touched ciel's skin, Ciel blushed, But resisted the urge to give in, he would never give in to Alois ever in his life,'' Uh Alois, What are you doing?" Ciel tried to back away but he couldn't Alois was already pinning him down on the couch and staying on his lap their faces facing eachother.." I'm proving what i just said earlier, you know you're enjoying it ciel"

" I really am not, besdies..." Sebastian entered the room with the tea set and a piece of cake " Sorry for taking so long bocc...'' His eyes widened when he saw Alois on ciel's lap, Their faces were inches close, Alois looking at sebastian smirking and ciel looking at sebastian with a blank face expression as if he's trying to force sebastian to be jealous "Oh excuse me bocchan, i was lost for a second, i will leave so you two will be comfortable "

"Wait , sebastian don't leave, i order you to stay" Ciel leaned his head back on the couch, pretending to be enjoying this, still looking at sebastian " Yes, my lord' Sebastian stayed, and The anger in his eyes, and jealousy couldn't be seen, he hid them very well, with his gorgeous smile, But ciel could feel sebastian isn't acting like his normal self, Ciel turned his head back to Alois Grabbing him by his chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips , looking at sebastian with the tip of his eyes, His butler just stood looking back at him, with the same smile on his face, Something about ciel being dominant while having sex aroused sebastian, and he couldn't stop looking at ciel," well well you're beginning to enjoy this aren't you?" Alois then licked ciel's lips, Unbuttoning his vest While kissing his collar bone, running down places soft kisses on ciel's chest, working his tongue all over it, While ciel is still looking at sebastian, Licking his lips, with eyes half shut When suddenly he heard himself moaning " sebas..ahh" Ciel's eyes widened, What? Why did i moan his name now? that shouldn't be happening ! i was suppose to tease him to the fulliest ! he shook his head, Blushing deeply, and the smirk on sebastian's face grew wider, and more mischievous, his crimson eyes glowing "Excuse me Mr. Alois as much as i hate interrupting this beautiful affair i'm afraid we have to head back to the mansion, it's time for My bocchan to sleep, he was pretty tired all day'' Alois mood was off by sebastian's words, he got off ciel's lap and said " Fine, sebastian" he turned his head back to ciel " We'll sure continue this later" Then he winked.

"S-suree" Ciel replied. still blushing so deeply, sebastian quickly accompained him to the cart, They greeted alois Then left to their mansion..  
Sebastian Couldn't wait to head back to the mansion especially after he knew that His master was doing so on purpose, to tease him, Oh he didn't know that it was a huge mistake teasing a demon like sebastian, and he will be punished for that as soon as they arrive.

_**Woaahhh O/O how did it turn out this way? i didn't see that coming at all :O But i can't help it, sebastian and ciel are just too hot and cute together, alois can butt out now ! Please review it gives me more motivation to write faster :D THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LEMON LEMON LEMON ! i warned ya :3**_

Sebastian : well if it isn't my master so naughty- winks-  
Ciel: Shut up ! blame it on the perverted writer  
Me : well can you blame me?;D  
Sebastian: i surely will not.  
Ciel: Gahhhh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
**On their way back home, it didn't take long for sebastian and his young master to arrive at the mansion, as soon as they stepped in, sebastian couldn't wait any longer, he had had enough at Alois and he knew Ciel wanted it too, He was looking at him all the time Alois was kissing him as if he was fantasizing about sebastian infront of him, His lustful eyes, His lips half shut, something about seeing His master this much pleased and vulnrable, moaning sebastian name, drived sebastian Crazy.

Quickly he picked up ciel, of course ciel kept trying to pull back, but that hitting him with his hand, but that didn't make sebastian even flinch,"Sebastian, what are you doing?! Put me down now !" Ciel ordered, he was clearly pretending to be angry.

Sebastian ignored his orders, he could read his master's thoughts, he knew ciel wanted this so bad, But it was ciel's pride that was holding him back from admitting it out loud, Besdies, teasing a demon won't pass by that easily , especially if it is sebastian.

Suddenly they were in ciel's bedroom, Sebastian in a blink of an eye, pinned his master on the bedroom's floor, Gazing into ciel's eyes, His crimson eyes shinning brightly while ciel underneath him squeaking.

"You know how bad it is teasing a demon right, bocchan?" Sebastian whispered in ciel's ear seductivly making ciel shiver.  
"W-what a-are you talking about sebastian?" ciel replied in a shaky voice, he was almost squirming under sebastian arms.  
"Oh young master, how i love your innocence, but i'm afraid due to certain circumstances you're gonna be punished today'' Sebastian with his seductive tone was breathing in ciel's mouth, their lips almost touching, the tingly sensation of the warm air coming from sebastian's mouth made ciel shiver even more. Ciel's eyes were shut, and his face was bright red, waiting for his butler to make the first move.

"Now i'll get to hear you moaning my name again, even louder, the only difference that it'll be more pleasureable" Sebastian then placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips, then began to kiss him more passionately, He could feel Ciel's member growing hard already, so he kissed him even more rougher the warmth of his lips made ciel moan slightly enjoying the taste of his butler's sweet lips, Sebastian then parted ciel's lips, leaving him panting as if he ran a thousand miles, when ciel finally catched his breath Sebastian didn't wait, he quickly sticked his tongue into the young master's mouth, Making his tongue explore ciel's Jaw, licking every inch of it, Making his tongue dance in ciel's mouth, ciel ran his fingers in sebastian's hair pushing his head towards his lips as if he wanted to eat him completely, Diffentely ciel wanted more, more of sebastian's delicious taste, Sebastian felt ciel's lips were swallowing he was so lustful so lost in his own desires, when sebastian suddenly interrupted this and parted his lips looking at the boy panting heavely, eyes shut and mouth half opened with his saliva drooling on his chin.

Ciel's lustful sight, made sebastian lick his own lips he was so sexy, so tiny, so weak, His white soft skin was so perfect for the demon to handle,'' Now tell me young master, shall i continue?" Sebastian asked, smirking, still on top of ciel's body"Or maybe we shall just stop here if it wasn't for your liking" sebastian said teasingly, He already felt the boy's member grow harder and breath went heavier, Sebastian slowely rubbed his index finger on ciel's inner thighs making the young master shivering and squeaking " Y-yes..."  
"Yes what young master?, i didn't quit understand what you meant in particular by the word yes"  
Ciel was so much lost in his own desires and lustful thoughts, that he didn't care about his pride anymore "Sebastian Please continue, i can't take it anymore, stop teasing me "  
Sebastian chuckled, he never thought he'll really make his master beg.  
"Right away, my lord" Sebastian slowly started licking the boy's neck, working his tongue to the boy's collar bone, Then finally found it's way to the boy's hard nipple he flicked it with his hand '' ahh.." Ciel moaned and bite his lips, tugging onto the butler's coat, Sebastian then started licking ciel's hard nipple with the tip of his tongue, working his tongue all over it leaving ciel shivering beneath him, His member is getting stiffer and harder.

"Ahh sebastian, Take it in already"  
"My my, aren't you a little impatient my young master?"  
"Sebastian, don't you realise what your'e doing to me? how evil you are driving me crazy like that just please take it in" Sebastian was amused by his master's words, he quickly unzipped ciel's pants and took off his underwear, he approached ciel's hard member, his breath was barely brushing against it making ciel squirming  
'' Oh you mean this?, young master, you have to tell me what do you want me to do" sebastian smirked.  
"You bloody demon ! Take it all in your mouth every inch of it, now sebastian" Pre-cum was already dripping off the young master's tip sebastian licked it, with the tip of his tongue " ahh.." Ciel moaned he felt his body tingling, sebastian didn't wait, he took it all in his mouth, wrapped his tongue aroung his shift, sucking on it slowly enjoying his young master's sweet taste, " Faster sebastian! " Sebastian did as what his master desired, he went faster, his tongue teasing his master's member, " ahhh sebastian i'm cumming" Sebastian felt ciel's cum in his mouth, he was aroused by the taste he licked it all over the young boy's chest and then licked his lips.

"oh my god" ciel murrmered, still panting, his chest bouncing up and down, his breath was as heavy as ever, Sebastian then leaned forward , kissed ciel on his lips and stood straight up " Oh my, look at the mess you've made bocchan, But this is it for now, it's late you have to sleep young master" Sebastian lifted ciel and placed him on the bed, Ciel's eyes were still shut, he was still lost in his own desires.

Sebastian silently left the room, the smirk on his face couldn't be wider, he knew his master is gonna ask for more. he knew ciel will come to him sooner or later.

_**hey you all beautiful people and followers ! :x there's absolutely a next chapter coming soon, but gee this chapter ! CAN CIEL BE MORE NAUGHTY?:O and oh sebastian, i want to eat them both bahaha okai. o-o i never said that.  
Please review, And thanks for waiting ! :D**_

_Ciel: i'll sue this perverted writer.  
Sebastian : you know you liked that.  
Ciel:_ -_looks away blushing- whatever.  
me : hehehehe.  
Ciel : shut up._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ,**

Five Days had passed, and ciel has been trying to avoide his butler on purpose, he didn't want to make a skin contact with him, he even didn't let him dress him up or bath him anymore, Not because he hated the demon, It was because of their incident 5 days ago, Sebastian just left Ciel needing more and more, he seemed to enjoy seeing Ciel in a vulnrable position, and Ciel hated to be weak infront of him, he also hated the fact that every single Move Sebastian makes Arouse Ciel, That's why he's been avoiding him, and of course his Faithful butler knew why.

Lately Ciel hasn't been dressing himself porperly, He didn't wear ties as he didn't know how to tie them, he didn't even tie his shoe lace, and he always kept his shirt unbuttoned or buttoned in the wrong way,Without him realising it his messy look was even more appealing to his butler, That his butler too had a hard time not touching his young master or even bathing him,  
The day started with Ciel sitting in his spacious Garden With his shirt half buttoned revealing his white, Pure skin, and his hair is messy, Flying all over his face, He was wearing too a short that didn't match his shirt, and it was above his knee, he didn't wear socks and his shoes of course were unbuckled. Moreover he looked like a homeless kid that made Sebastian chuckled when Sebastian came to serve his tea.

"Good morning, Young Master, How're you feeling today?" Sebastian looked amused as if ciel looked like a Clown infront of him, it was ironic that ciel coul keep his dominant self with his messy appearence.

"Yeah, Morning, i'm good, fill me in with today's schedule, will you?"Ciel could see how sebastian was amused, he hated it, he looked at him as if he was about to punch him in the face, But he tried to keep himself from doing so, Because he himself knew that he looked ridiculous.  
"Well, it seems like Lady Elizabeth is coming for a visit and after that She will invite you to accompany her to a dancing ball, But first you have to sign some important papers for the company" Sebastian then looked at his master, he could see How annoyed Ciel was.

"Remind me again , why do i need to have a fiance?" He rested his head on his hand and covered his forehead with his other hand.

Sebastian chuckled " That's only normal for the master of the phantomhive to have a pretty fiance in order to keep the name of the pahntomhive in it's state"  
"She's annoying Sebastian, and i feel bad that i push her away, whenever she tries to kiss me, i resent it, I just can't do it, so what's the point, why does she even love me? i can never understand women"

"Well, young master, You haven't been Very nice with me in the last few days either but here i am sticking beside you, and didn't leave, i don't think that only skinship or affairs that makes a relationship worth valuing, Maybe it's something about you that she loves" Sebastian smiled, a smile that showed that he cared and he meant what he said to ciel just now.

Ciel was moved by sebastian words But.. wait..Did he just say that he could leave him if he had the chance to? Was that what he was trying to say? "What do you mean that you're sticking beside me and that you didn't leave, huh? As if you could leave, we have a contract" ciel was serious and angry.  
Sebastian still smiling "Bocchan, I am a demon, a Contract won't bound me if i didn't want to, But my faithful side doesn't want to leave you, so you should feel at ease now young master" Ciel Blushed, His butler was being nice, something weird was happening that he didn't udnerstand, Well he knew that his butler had feelings for him but, Sebastian was never that nice and so open about his thoughts and feelings, "Well stop being so amused, you look silly" Sebastian laughed " You should see how you look young master, you can't possibly meet elzabeth like that"

"Why, Am i too appealing? or you're just jealous That she might see me in this state?"Ciel said these words playfully,While slowly caressing the tea cup with his index finger again teasing sebastian, Ah this boy, he never learns.  
Sebastian is now more amused "Me, jealous? regarding how many times i've seen your skin, No master i'm not the jealous type of demons, as if i can be jealous, But you do look appealing, More like a homless appealing Child" Sebastian could swear that ciel was about to punch him right now, But he enjoyed this so much seeing his master lost for words and so irritated, he should know better than teasing a demon again.

Of course Ciel didn't know that Sebastian could hear him Moaning his name at night, Since the last time they did it, Ciel couldn't stop having sexual dreams about his butler that he even touched himself without noticing in his sleep, Moaning, all of that sebastian could hear it, Oh how much it aroused sebastian, Hearing his master moaning his name, having dreams about him, But he wouldn't do anything, after all his master will come to him, he knew it.

"Yeah, you keep making fun of me and you'll be slapped, understood? Now i'm going to my room to change my clothes, and you'll see i will be in a proper state to meet " my lady" today'' Ciel gazed at Sebastian.  
Sebastian in a blink of an eye was behind ciel he leaned down and whispered in his hear" Would you like me to help you, My lord?" Ciel was blushing " Bloody hell, that demon !" He gasped. " He turned his face and looked at the demon their face was so close, he stared at his butler for a good while Then grabbed him by his Bow tie His lips brushing against his butler's lips " Just what is this, huh? Coming so close to me all of a sudden? Don't you have any manners?" Ciel said in a husky voice he could see sebastian's eyes glowing so bright, And he loved it ! "I couldn't possibly resist your appeal young Lord" Sebastian said with his sexy tone, Smirking their lips are still touching "But my answer is no, i will help myself."

Ciel quickly stood up, Leaving his butler there, Hungry, so hungry for more, Ciel himself wanted more, He quickly walked to his room and locked the door, What has he gotten himself into? why was he like that when he was around sebastian? why did he always wanted sebastian to touch him in all the wrong places? Ciel knew that he was so aruosed by what has happened in the garden, he felt his shorts tighten, he unzipped them quickly and started stroking his own member, Titling his head back, thinking about sebastian and moaning ' S-sebastian.. stop.. . ahh' he continued stroking harder 'Faster, go faster sebastian' squirming and moaning , of course sebastian could hear all of it from outside the door, He decided that he will do something about it sooner or later, This couldn't continue like that, He head Ciel Came, Panting, and giggling ,then when he fel tthat his master is about to change his clother he decided to leave and continue to do his chores.

Lizzy arrived earlier that expected,and loud as always, " Ciiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeelllllllll lllllllllu~~~ Where are you? i'm here Darling ~~" Sebastian accompained her to the living room and told her to wait there "My master is changing and he shall be here in about 5 minutes please excuse me" sebastian bowed and then left to call for his master, He knocked on the door " Enter, sebastian" sebastian did so, " Lady elizabeth has arrived, and she's awaiting for you in the living room", Sebastian looked at his master, clearly his mater didn't dress himself properly and it just wasn't right for him to meet a lady in this state " I'm coming right now" Ciel was headed to the door when suddenly he was stopped by sebastian " Young master, you can't possibly meet Elizabeth like that" Sebastian looked disappointed, " That's the best i can do, sebastian, besides isn't she my fiance ? why should it matter?" ciel looked annoyed.

"Your outer appearence is important infront of a lady, young master, and you're a gentleman, so you have to keep yourself fit always, please let me help you" ciel narrowed his eyes while sebastian was Fixing his look, " Now, you can meet her young master"

_**Sorry for the late update i deeply apologise, i didn't have time to write any chapters as i'm a senior student and it's just taking all my time, Anyways, i decided to postpone the lemon chapter later, wanted to add more to it :D**__, __**Th enext chapter will be better though i pormise :3 Thanks for all the lovely reviews i really appreciate them and thank you for waiting ! please review more ;)**_Ciel : It's all yoru faut sebastian.  
Sebastian : that you touch yourself while you're sleeping? -laughing-  
Ciel : HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU IDIOT.  
sebastian : i have supernatural powers ya know.  
Me : Sly ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

"Now you can meet her young master " Sebastian said, opening the bedroom's door for his Bocchan to meet his lady, " Can't we just skip this? I will go to the ball, but Sebastian, I don't want to meet her, I'll do anything for you as a reward later on" Ciel looked into the butler's eyes while saying these words, he looked so innocent, Just like a young child, Sebastian chuckled to himself " this is childish!" he thought.

"You will really do anything as a reward, Young master?" Sebastian titled his head to the side and smirked, he enjoyed teasing his master to the extent, despite him knowing all the answers to every question, but hearing them from Ciel always amused him.  
"Didn't I say that just now? Just please don't let me…."  
"Ciellllllllllllllllllllllluu u~~~~~~ Darling, I've missed you a lot !" Elizabeth came rushing towards Ciel, hugging him tightly and she literally pushed Sebastian, as much as Sebastian hated Elizabeth he didn't dare to detest her infront of his young master, so he tried to look as calm as possible, "Elizabeth ? What are you doing in my room? Didn't Sebastian tell you to wait in the living room?" Ciel didn't hug her back, and he had a blank expression on his face, now he's definitely in a critical situation that he can't get himself out of.

"I know , I know, But you took so long I thought something might have happened and I thought I should come and see you aren't you excited to see me?" she clang onto his arm, and giggled, him on the other side could feel the black aura surrounding Sebastian, But somehow Sebastian was accustomed to seeing ciel touched by others, he didn't know why did people like to treat ciel as if he was a puppy, always hugging him, grabbing hold of him or pinching his cheeks, but he definitely knew that this bothered him.

" And here I am, excited to see you as well, and you shouldn't really worry, Sebastian is always with me, so stop worrying " Ciel patted her head and escaped from her hold sitting on the side of his bed, " I know, but I sometimes don't trust him around you, I don't know why, but he is sly" Sebastian standing behind her narrowed his eyes, Ciel turned his head and laughed looking at his butler, "Sebastian? Sly? Hahahaha, This is really funny, Elizabeth, anyways, what do you want now?"

"Excuse me young lord, I'll take my leave " Sebastin at that moment looked dangerous,he was ready to kill someone.  
"No, Sebastian , you will stay till I order you to leave " Ciel ordered, " Yes, my lord" was Sebastian answer.

"I came to invite you to a dancing ball, it will be held today's evening, and I expect you to come, a lot of people are invited, and I want to brag about how charming you are infront of everyone ~" Lizzy said, winking at ciel, Holding his hand, "Brag about me?Elizabeth, are you in your right mind? Everyone already knows that we are engaged and they already know who I am, there's no need to do that" Ciel raised a brow, he was irritated now, "Alright, if you don't want me to annoy you anymore, I won't, I won't brag about you to anyone but on two conditions " Lizzy approached The young lord, and playfully rested her hand on his chest, Ciel didn't move at all.  
Sebastian on the other side watching everything, he knew ciel will refuse the conditions so he smirked, and titled his head to the side, watching how will this go on.

"Conditions, what are they? And just who do you think you are lizzy to order me around?" Ciel was even more irritated, " I'm your fiancé and you'll listen to me darling,.. first you will have to come to the ball, and second…" Elizabeth approached him now they're inches apart, she pressed her lips against his, Ciel wasn't surprised at all, he grabbed Lizzy, pushed her on the bed, and pressed his lips against her deeply, Sebastian's eyes widened, what just happened? What did he just see?  
Moreover why is he feeling like this? Jealousy? Could it be jelousy? No, he will not allow himself to feel jealous, But his thoughts didn't apply o his actions, he immediately left and slammed the door behind him causing Ciel and Elizabeth to break the kiss, Ciel on the other hand Looked at the door mischievously and smirked, "Now, Get out of my bedroom Elizabeth, Get out this instant.'' Ciel literally ordered Elizabeth, Elizabeth was so flustered to care about the manner ciel spoke to her, so she left and winked at him " I will see you again tonight, my darling" and with that she left.

Ciel sighed, "Really? All she wants is to kiss me? This is disgusting, My detest for this girl grows more and more everyday, and her bizarre actions don't surprise me anymore" He thought, he then rested his hand on his duvet and titled his head back, " But Sebastian,he was definitely annoyed , Hell if I couldn't see it I am definitely sensing it, it was surrounding us, Ah didn't I tell him not to mess with me, doesn't he realize what he does to me however I'm not feeling bad, infact I'm enjoyingthis'' Ciel thought again, seeing his buler showing emotions was definitely something pleasurable for him, so he decided thathe willget to hear that from his butler himself, "Sebastian!" Ciel called for Sebastian, Sebastian was here within a second 'Yes , young lord, did you call for me?" Sebastian said with a blank face expression.

_**What will this chapter lead to? More importantly what will happen in the ball? Things are about to get even better for the two lovers.  
**_Ciel : did you really have to make me kiss Elizabeth?  
Sebastian: why, wasn't it for your liking young master?-teasingly-  
Me : He hated it ! :P  
Sebastian : let me make it up for you – smirks-  
Ciel : w-wh-what? No. pshhh –blushes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
**"Yes , young lord, did you call for me?" Sebastian said with a blank face expression. "Who told you to leave Sebastian, You disobeyed my order, How dare you !" Ciel looked pissed, He knew That Sebastian was irritated, But Ciel was confused Can demons even be jealous?  
"I believe that Me being there in that intimate moment was inappropriate for a butler, That's why I left, so you could be comfortable with your fiancée, However I didn't mean to disobey your orders, so please forgive me young lord" Sebastian said, a little bit irritated but he hid it perfectly, "Or perhaps You left because you felt jealousy?" Ciel wasn't satisfied with the butler's answer, Two days ago the butler gave him a small hint that he liked him, But yet again he doesn't show any emotions, could it be just because he's a demon that he's incapable of expressing feelings or he doesn't desire him anymore?

Upon hearing his bocchan question the butler chuckled, "Me, Jealous?" The Demon grined and slightly laughed, " Why would I be Jealous young master? I've already seen you in such states a lot , and it'd be so inappropriate for me to feel jealousy, Or perhaps you want me to be jealous on purpose?" The butler then smirked, while on the other hand, Ciel's face went from pale to pink, he was blushing Could it be that he figured out Ciel's trick? It'd be a total humiliation for ciel, Ciel gulped, Trying to show how much this question crossed the line " I think that this question is not for a butler to ask, But the answer would be no, I have no certain feelings concerning you, Why would I have feelings for a demon who can't love?"  
Sebastian was surprised by the sudden boldness in his Bocchan's manner of speaking "So Young master, You say if I was a human capable of having feelings towards one another then you might have feelings for me?"Sebastian smirked.

"I guess we just wouldn't know, You will never be capable of feeling because you're a demon and that's a fact, and you only lust for my soul, so the answer for that question will be inconvenient" …"Anyways we have to be prepared for the ball, Draw me a bath and get everything ready Quickly Sebastian ! " Ciel changed the subject, he didn't want Sebastian to see that the young lord had feelings for him, and he was sure if this conversation continued, Ciel would show his vulnerability.  
"The bath you requested for is ready, My lord" Five minutes passed and Sebastian came into the room with the new clothes folded on his arms, and smiling at ciel he opened the bathroom door for ciel to enter, "Thank you, I'll proceed from here" Ciel said, Ever since they returned from Alois' Mansion and Ciel has been avoiding Sebastian's touch, However ciel entered the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and slowly entered the tub, The water was warm enough to make him relax, and it reaked of lavander, The young master rested his head on the frame of the tub, and closed his eyes, Thoughts of what happened today passed on his mind, He didn't want to think about Sebastian Especially not in the Bathroom, Naked.

He tried to drive away his thougts to something else, He couldn't, More questions kept coming on his mind, Could it be that the burtler only Lusted him? Recalling the shameful incidents that happened after their visit to Alois, He began blushing, Why would he let his feelings control him infront of his butler, Pictures of what happened kept playing on his mind, and everytime his blush grows deeper, The way sebastian Kissed him , Teased him, and relieved him, He felt The air in the room Getting hot, He didn't realise that Sebastian Has been standing behind the door all that time, Sebastian felt something was off about his master, He didn't let him touch him at all, he was acting weird, not like his usual self infront of him, does he detest him or what happened makes Ciel disgusted to let sebastian touch him?

Sebastian Slightly opened the bathroom door, Stood at the corner of the bathroom and gasped at the lustful sight infront of him, Ciel was flustered so flustered that his cheeks were red, his eyes closed and his head thrown back resting on the bathtub, Ciel was obviously turned on and he needed to relieve himself, He reached for his member under the Warm water, Slowly Moving his hand up and down his shaft, Not realising that sebastian is watching every move he does, His breath quickened, and he began moaning and His pace grew faster, Ciel kept going up and down his dick Faster and harder, As if it couldn't get Any more erotic for the demon, Ciel began to call his name outloud, the demon's eyes were sparkling, The desire to devour him, to mark his body as his, Lust it was all over the place,

"Aaaahhnn,Sebastiann Harder, Faster Aahhh" Ciel kept moaning and biting on his lower lip, Going faster each Time till he couldn't keep it in anymore " Ahhhh I'm Cumming ! Ahnn" Ciel's white cum released And sebastian was very Turned on by this sight, He couldn't even keep patient the only thing he thought about was to just devour his master right here, right now !

"So, Young master, Now i see why wouldn't you let me near you" Ciel's eyes Shot wide open, Staring at his butler, Not knowing what to do, Did he see him? No way, How humiliating ! Sebastian began walking towards the young master slowly Licking his lips and taking his gloves off, " Do you think what you're doing is fair to me, Do you enjoy punishing and teasing me so much Young master?"Sebastian smirked, Now he was standing infront of his young lord, Eyes glowing, Looking at ciel like a hunter looking down on his prey, "Uh..Huh? Teasing? What teasing?i don't know what you're talking about" Ciel's gaze turned away from the butler, He was so embarrassed, Blushing furiously, Sebastian with his demonic speed kneeled behind his master and whispered in his ears "What I'm about to do will be your fault young master, after all you called for me, seeing you in such state, you cant expect me to do nothing" Sebastian licked Ciel's ear lobe then gave his neck light soft kisses, "Noo-o S-ebastian y-you shouldn..'' Ciel's breathing softened and his eyes were half shut and his mouth slighty parted, with his cheeks flustered, Sebastian cupped Ciel's face and turned His face towards him Then kissed him passionately, Ciel didn't resist he kissed the demon back as passionately, Sebastian licked ciel's lower lips asking for enterance, their tongues danced The demon tasted divine and ciel tasted even sweeter, The butler smirked in between the kiss then pulled back, Leaving Ciel panting for air.

'Now young master, do you wish to continue?" Sebastian said Teasingly, Ciel catched his breath, Looked at his butler's eyes then smirked, "Come infront of me Sebastian" Sebastian did as his master asked, Ciel pulled him by his tie and looked straight into his eyes Then slowly approached his ears and whispered in a very lustful husky voice " Do I turn you on Sebastian? Do you lust for me?'' He then licked Sebastian's ear lobe, "Am I that tempting, that irresistible for you?" Ciel slowly backed his head looking in his butler's eyes and grinned at the sight before him, His butler's cheeks were so hot , Looking down at his pants, ciel could see the huge buldge Sebastian had between his legs, "I order you Sebastian, jerk off infront of me, Call my name out load, and don't hold back your moans or any pleasurable voice"

Ciel rested his chin on the bathtub, Sebastian on the other hand smirked "Yes my lord' was his answer, He slowly took his pants off, Sat on the chair in the corner of the bathroom, Then slowly Teased the tip of his shaft never leaving eye contact with Ciel, His hands then Pumped His dick slowly and he moaned, Ciel was lustful keeping eye contact with his butler he licked his fingers and smirked, "Y-young Master…ahh" Sebastian quickened his pace, Going up and down harder, and his breathing became uneven "hmm, Sebastian..Go faster~'' Sebastian went faster Thrusting his hips with every pump Till pre cum leaked from His dick's tip, Ciel Got up from the bathtub And stood infront of his butler, Kneeled down and licked the tip teasingly, " Ahhh..Ciel" the Crimson Butler Threw his head back While ciel was looking at him watching every step he does, He went faster Wrapping his mouth around Sebastian's dick taking it all in, Popping his head up and down Fast Teasing sebastian's balls with his fingers, "Ciel..I-I'm cumming c-ciel"Sebastian moaned loudly " Hmmm.." Ciel hummed sending vibrations down sebastian's spine, He couldn't keep it in anymore and released in Ciel's mouth, Almost panting, Ciel swallowed it all Then licked his lips, Ciel Got up, "The ball should be after an hour, Sebastian" Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the demon Lustful, "Darn it" Sebastian Cursed the little master in his head, and promised his master will pay a decent price for this.

_I'm sooo sorry for the late update, I had my finals and I'm glad they're finally over !, So I decided to update, Whoa This chapter was… all over the place lol, did you enoy my pervertness? ;) I promise more ! so soon !_

**Ciel : Took you so long !  
Me : I knowww Gomen .-.  
Sebastian: But this chapter, don't you think young maser is very bold? ~  
Ciel : S-shut up..  
Me : hehehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ;  
**On their way to Lady Elizabeth's mansion Sebastian didn't utter a word, He kept gazing out of the cart's window while on the other hand Ciel was watching him, So amused, Sebastian looked shy? No he rather looked embarrassed That he wasn't able to control his demonic desires infront of his young master and was manipulated so easily, Sebastian of course wasn't oblivious about his master gaze upon him But he decided not to look back till they finally reached Elizabeth Mansion.

Sebastian Got out of the cart and helped his young master to step out of the cart too, he was immediately welcomed by lady Elizabeth and Her maid, Paula. Ciel Greeted Elizabeth and Aunt Frances Back lefting up Aunt Frances palm and kissing the back of her hand gently, Sebastian bowed to both of them and they all headed inside the mansion.

Many of the familiar Faces that knew Ciel Phantomhive Greeted him and he had to keep a smile plastered on his face That his jaw almost hurt, They were escorted to the living room were Alois and His butler Claude were also there, as soon as Ciel and the demon stepped into the living room entrance they wanted to just disappear. They tried to smile but failed at it, only Sebastian was able to keep his calm composed Face features While his master was in a state of disgust.

Soon they were all seated each one with his butler standing by their master's side When Aunt Frances decided to break the tension and began speaking, "So tell me Ciel, How are you handling the paper work at the Phantom company?" Ciel honestly hated talking about business since half of it is done by his butler, but of course he couldn't ignore Aunt Frances, " It's going pretty well, except the company is so hectic nowadays, and I've been so busy lately But other than that, all is handled well " Ciel managed to smile at the end of the sentence while Alois just sat there and he was so amused by the way ciel was speaking to aunt Frances, It was rare when ciel acted so proper infront of him so he decided to tick him off a little bit for his own entertainment " Can't you just let your useless Butler do most of the paperwork? I mean isn't that why he's here ? so he can Obey whatever your orders are? Why are you exhausting yourself anyways?" Alois Asked teasingly by saying 'obey whatever your orders are' he wanted to embarrass Ciel and Ciel understood what he was scheming, it's Alois after all he can't just become peaceful for once.

" I believe it's my own Company that was left to me by my father, I wouldn't like Sebastian to handle most of the paper work while I'm still alive Alois, He's only a mere butler, it's true that he can do anything I order him to, But not when it comes to my family business." Ciel said, smiling half heartedly, Glaring at Alois that he was just about to punch him in the jaw right there and then, on the other hand His aunt was so fond of his answer " Well well, you're growing up to becoming quite the gentleman Ciel, I'm proud of you, I think you're now more worthy of my Mrs. Elizabeth, but you still have to prove yourself more"  
"It's such an honor for me to hear you saying those delightful words Aunt Frances, and I promise to step up to your expectations, after all, I can't just let My future wife become disappointed " He smiled to Elizabeth and she nearly fainted of how charming he looked, His hair was tucked behind his ears neatly and he wore a Fancy crimson red coat with a black dress shirt and a black bow tie, And a very dark red dress pants with shiny black shoes, He looked stunning and that made Elizabeth blush when she saw him smiling at her, " Oh darling I couldn't be disappointed in you ever in my life, But I wish if you will dance with me on this beautiful song, Won't you?" Here Alois spat at Ciel " Hah, Ciel can't dance, unless it was with his useless butler" Alois waved his hand in the air While Ciel glared at him.

"Oh then, You can dance with your Butler on this song and while you feel confident that you will be able to dance afterwards then accompany Mrs. Elizabeth" Aunt Frances said.  
"Of course Ma'am, Now Bocchan, Shall we? You wouldn't want to disappoint lady Elizabeth now would you? " Sebastian Said, with a sly smile upon his face, Oh what happened to the demon that was quite all the way around here, and just gazing outside the window like the world was the most fascinating thing? This demon sure is something. " Why not? Let's go Sebastian" Ciel smiled. And while they were heading out of the living room to join the other guests at the dancing hall, Ciel glared at Alois with a look that said ' if you didn't shut your mouth sooner or later I'll kill you, you fucktard.' Alois Giggled.

The demon Butler and his master stepped into the middle of the hall, Sebastian Bowed slightly to ciel, Then Held him by the waist gently, lifting him up off the floor so that Ciel's feet are on top of Sebastian's, he then raised ciel's left palm and placed his right palm in ciel's left one, and began dancing slowly on the music. Ciel was only inches shorter than Sebastian so that sebastian's mouth was right on top Ciel's ears, "Why did you suggested Dancing with me Sebastian?" Ciel asked .

"Why, simply because I've been ordered to do so"  
" I don't recall ordering you to dance with me today?" Ciel asked Confused.  
" I believe you said if I managed to keep Elizabeth away from you I'll be receiving an award, young master, and that's exactly what I am doing" Ciel smirked upon hearing this, and he decided to entertain this dance a little more.

"You're really eager aren't you Sebastian? What kind of an award do you have in mind perhaps?" Sebastian knew what his master was planning for, he wanted him to embarrass himself again, and he grew tired of his childish game, Both of them wanted eachother, They lusted for eachother everyday, and they submitted to eachother's touch, also it was blatantly obvious that the two of them had feelings for eachother except neither of them would admit it out loud.  
Sebastian slow his pace in dancing, the crowd was too big anyway to notice, he approached the young earl so his mouth was hovering right above his ears, holding him firmly " Perhaps, You." The latter whispered in his master's ears with a husky voice, his hot breath tickling Ciel's ear lobe making him slightly shudder, He tried to compose himself and whispered back " I believe that won't be so easy, after all I don't plan to give you myself that easily".

"Oh really Young master? You've been avoiding my touch ever since we came from Alois' mansion, and your behavior at the bathroom today, that tells me otherwise." Sebastian quickly Spun ciel then supported his back with his arms, and made him arch slightly, he hovered above him where their lips were slightly brushing against eachother he paused for a second " Right young master?" Sebastian Smirked. Ciel wasn't able to stand any longer, he was completely aroused, Sebastian was teasing him in public, and he figured out all his plans, he felt exposed yet turned on, the way sebastian's body brushed against him while they were dancing in every movement, made him go weaker, the way he spoke seductively in his ears amd ehim shudder, and he couldn't keep this up anymore. He grabbed his butler by his tie, and whispered in his ears " I want to go home Sebastian, Take me home now" Ciel whispered, his voice was full of lust.  
"Yes, My lord".

**Hello dudes and dudettes.  
and whoever following this fanfiction I want to squeeeeeeeeeze the hell out of you, and just love you forever. Also whoever waited for me to update and didn't curse me inwardly for just ditching this fanfiction for more than a month, I love you, you're awesome !  
So yes let me just explain myself xD I've been pretty sick lately and before that I was very busy, and I didn't feel like writing because of certain circumstances that made me severely depressed, But hell, I missed this fanfiction, and YOU PEOPLE ! so I'm all motivated to write again and you know what motivated me more? All these lovely reviews. I was like EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP :O YOU ALL ARE FANTASTIC WHY DON'T YOU JUST LIVE NEXTDOOR? We could talk about sebastian's ass everyday. Sucks you aren't here :/**

**So this fanfiction is coming to an end. Obviously all the characters are ooc here which explains why ciel is all slutty, But who can reject Sebastian, right? AND I will update the last chapter Tomorrow if I got many of your lovely reviews ! let's consider this a pay check, see what I did there? Yeeep.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and I'll be working on a new one, pretty soon. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Final

**Chapter 9 Final ;  
**" I want to go home Sebastian, Take me home now" Ciel whispered, his voice was full of lust.  
"Yes, My lord".  
Ciel Headed to his cart while Sebastian went back to the living room, Aunt Francis And Elizabeth were surprised that Ciel was missing, so Sebastian began speaking "I'm very sorry Madam Frances and Mrs. Elizabeth but it seems like my young master can't stay here any longer, he is pretty exhausted and he feels so tired to stay and complete the evening, I humbly apologise on my behalf" Sebastian Bowed, with a gentle smile on his face .

"But he promised to dance with me ! I don't want him to go !" Elizabeth Pouted and Frowned, "Elizabeth don't act like a child, Ciel has responsibilities to attend to, and a fiancée should understand that, Aren't you a grown up?" Aunt Frances sighed.  
"Y-yes, You're right, I apologise" Elizabeth was tearing, Embarrassed she lowered her head slightly in frustration and excused herself.

"I understand Sebastian, Please take care of Ciel, I hope he gets well soon" Madam Frances said so and excused herself too. While Sebastian was on his way out of the living room, Alois stopped him and winked " Have fun" Then Claude escorted him and they left. Sebastian really hated Alois and his butler for so many reasons, Everytime he sees them together he just want to devour the two of them, He hurried back to the Cart to find his young master resting on the window, sleeping.

Sebastian let out an unheard sigh of frustration This isn't what he was hoping for, or at least what he had in mind, Back in the dancing hall he was very eager to ravish the boy right there and then, and he absolutely loved the fact that ciel was bold it turned him on even more, he loved seeing the boy breaking all his walls and becoming weak and vulnerable. Sebastian sat beside his master he then shifted his gaze at him, Loving the fact that he seemed so innocent while he's sleeping, That if he was really sleeping which he wasn't.

Sebastian decided to play along and scooted more next to his master, He then hovered over him so close that sebastian's mouth was brushing over ciel's earlobe, He let out a hot breath that made Ciel's body respond and he slightly shuddered Sebastian was so amused by his master's reaction "Is the young master shy, perhaps hmm?"Sebastian whispered in his master's ears smirking but ciel managed to stay silent and when the demon found no response he decided to speak again "Or perhaps…" Sebastian licked his master's ear lobe seductively which made Ciel grunt and he opened his eyes slowly " Or perhaps the young Master likes it so much.."

Half lided blue orbs stared at piercing crimson eyes for a moment They both lusted for eachother so deeply, Sebastian's face was now hovering over ciel, Their lips are brushing agains eachother, The demon whispered his eyes still latched on those blue orbs, " Young master didn't answer my question hmm.."  
"I- I like it, Sebastian" Ciel said huskily, his voice was shaky due to their close approximation, Suddenly the car stopped, Sebastian was too Turned on to just end it there, He carried his young master bridal style, With his demonic speed They reached the young master's room.

Sebastian locked the room and pushed Ciel into the nearest wall so harsh that ciel yelped, " Ahh.." Every sound ciel made send sebastian over to the edge, it was fueling him, He loved it. Sebastian attacked Ciel's lips eagirly Closing his eyes he deepened the kiss even more, He could hear every moan ciel made, Lips quarrling and moving in synch each time the kiss was more hot.. more deeper and rougher, when ciel opened his mouth to breathe Sebastian took the chance to slip in his tongue, Their tongues danced and latched to eachother, exploring eachother's jaws, Ciel tasted divine Sebastian couldn't have enough of him, he opened his eyes slightly and saw his young master's flushed face, and closed eyes The sight was so erotic, his master indeed was beautiful, He then ended the kiss giving Ciel some room to breathe, "You don't know How sinfuly beautiful you are, young master" Sebastian began to take off Ciel's garments while trailing kisses on his neck and while ciel was half exposed, Sebastian basically attacked his white pure flesh.

"Ahhhhn, Y-you're..quite eager s-sebastian, you're…making me.." Sebastian sucked and lapped on ciel's skin he couldn't get enough of it, he loves how he tasted, he loved how he looked and his little attitude, It made him go mad with lust, Sebastian then moved lower and began sucking on ciel's right nub "ahhh.." Ciel shivered, it felt too great that ciel was lost for words to say, "I'm making you..?" Sebastian spoke into the flesh, every time he moved lower ciel flinshed, Moaned and his breath went harsher, " Y-you're..making me ..insaine, I want more sebastian" Ciel unziped his pants, Hie blue orbs half lided locked onto sebastian's, Harsh pants could be heard and the view was so erotic that sebastian licked his lips, "Much more.." Ciel then wrapped his hands around sebastian's neck, Moving his hand upwards till his fingers fumbeled with sebastian's hair, Stroking his soft black strands of hair slowly Sebastian hummed and took in the sight infront of him, his young master was so hard That the outline of his shaft could be seen through his thin black briefs.

Sebastian lowered his head and began sucking and licking on his young master's inner thighs which made ciel shudder and Blush even more if possible, He then moved his head upwards licking licking the fabric on ciel's buldge slowly on the base that made ciel's dick twitch and he couldn't take this teasing anymore "haa..Sebastian…Do it " Sebastian looked up to his young master and spoke to the flesh infront of him, digging his nose deeper into the fabric, His deep voice and hot breath made ciel moan "And what is it exactly that you want me to do, Yound master hmm? Sebastian then pulled ciel's beirfs Painfuly slow, Ciel was breathing so hard an d precum could be seen dripping down his shaft already so he just gave in Screw his pride this was all what he needed "Please…S-suck me Sebastian..Please"

Sebastian needn't hear anymore he didn't wait, He kissed the tip of ciel's twitching dick then licked his way down to the base Locking eyes with his young master, He took the whole length in his mouth, swirling his tongue aroung that swelled Shaft, "Ahhhh seb-astian.. God" Ciel's grip on sebastian's hair tightened and he literally thrusted into sebastian's mouth, Sebastian enjoyed seeing his master so forceful that he mouth fucked him so he went faster pulling ciel's shaft in an out of his mouth teasing his skin with all the licking and with each Thrust Ciel bucked his Hips and threw his head back Enjoying every sensation he fet at this moment, Sebastian's mouth was hot and it wrapped around his dick completely "Ahhh…I can't..Ahnn" Sebastian felt his young master is about to come so he slowed his pace, and began licking on the base of ciel's shaft all the way up to the tip " Sebastian..i'm…ahhhh"..Ciel's hot cum released inside sebastian's mouth and oh how enjoyed how his young master tasted, He tasted sweet just like how he predicted it to be, He swallowed all the cum and made his young master face him.

Ciel grabbed sebastian's face with both hands and kissed him sensually, Sebastian smirked in the kiss, their tongues interwined and they both moaned into the kiss, he then Pulled out from the kiss "Take of your clothes Sebastian" Ciel demanded and sebastian complied, he took his clothes off only left with his briefs, standing tall infront of his young master He helped him to get up the floor and made him sit on the edge of the bed, Then sebastian held out three fingers " Young master, suck on these " Ciel took the three digits in his mouth sucking each one slowly, swirling his tongue around each knuckle, Locking eyes with sebastian with a tingle of pink on his cheeks, Sebastian's breath fastened, the sight infront of him was too appealing, how his young master can be so sexy? How can he drive him so mad? Ciel pulled out when he felt that sebastian's fingers were completely coated, "Now on all four young master" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel now was on all four, his White perfect mounds of flesh infront of sebastian, his skin was so pure and soft, Sebastian massaged his enterance with one of his fingers and hovered over ciel's back and began licking on his neck trailing tender kisses down to his lower back, Sebastian then pushed the digit in following another digit, " ahh.." Ciel moaned, it was painful but if he can't endure this then how will he able to endure the real thing? Sebastian then worked his fingers in and out ciel's ass Slowly while holding ciel's hips with the other hand to steady him, he then took the two digits out, and placed his thighs between ciel's mounds " Are you ready young master?".

Ciel swallowed" Yes..get on with it" Sebastian positioned the tip of his thick fully erect member on top of ciel's enterance, then he pushed the tip slowly " Ahhhhhh God ! it hurts sebastian !" Ciel yelped and clenched onto the sheets, "I know young master just bear with it a little, it'll ease soon" Ciel panted heavily when sebastian started to stick the rest of his member in ciel's ass and couldn't help the loud whines that came out his mouth, Sebastian then held ciel's hips and started moving slowly, Ciel's ass was so tight it was clencing on sebastian's dick making him sweat and pant himself, He then grabbed ciel's member and gave It slow pumbs to ease the pain, and starting moving at a faster pace, "haah..Ciel you're so.." sounds of skin smacking against skin could be heard with each thrust, and the way ciel's walls clenched around sebastian's dick made him moan, " You're so tight..haaah" Sebastian panted heavily, Thrusting faster and harsher, still pumbing that semi erect cock in his hand then when ciel finally felt it a jolt of pleasure travelled up his down his spine" Ahhh Oh God, Faster " Sebastian now placed both hands on ciel's hips and Moved even faster Panting and moaning, going in and out of ciel's white pure ass, "Ahhh…so good more…" "Ciel.. I'm.." Sebastian then slowed his pace, still thrusting harshly " I'm cumming…" With one final thrust sebastian's cum sprayed inside ciel's wall making the boy shudder.  
Sebastian layed beside Ciel, still panting, Grabbing ciel's face he kissed him on his lips " Ciel, I love you, and from this moment onwards, you're mine" ciel kissed him back smiling " I love you too, sebastian".

**THE END.  
God, that chapter, it was intense lol. It's really just hard to write lemon scenes, because well, I don't know why xD  
I hope you liked this story so far and thank you for all your lovely reviews ! You people are great xx  
DON'T HATE SLUTTY CIEL AND SEBBY BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU, and please review ? Yeah, will ya? You better.**


End file.
